The Crest of Castaka
The Crest of Castaka is a short story which is part of The Saga of the Metabarons. It was written by Alejandro Jodorowsky, illustrated by Juan Giménez and published by Les Humanoïdes Associés in 2000. Chronologically speaking, the conversation between Tonto and Lothar takes place before Aghora, and the Castakas' adventures before Othon. This story would serve as the basis for the Castaka series. In fact, it's retold in its entirety in The Rival Twins. Plot Tonto has been telling the story of the metabarons to Lothar while they wait for the return of their master to the metabunker, but now Lothar wants to know more about the origins of the clan's founding father, Dayal of Castaka, and where the crest of Castka, which is transferred from father to son, comes from. Tonto begins his story: The noble Castaka clan lives happily on Ahour, a small fertile planet, when the nascent Techno-techno guild builts a planet for their Techno-pope in the same orbit, around their double sun Kar-kar. Since the Technos fear that Ahour might be taken over by enemies, becoming a dangerous base for attack, the Technoguild decides to disintegrate Ahour, exterminating its whole population, with the exception of the baron Dayal of Castaka, his wife duchess Antigrea and their twin daughter Myrtha and Narda, who manage to escape. They now find themselves in a rock aimlessly drifting in space, without a home. With the help of his warrior daughters, Dayal, the most loyal follower of Bushitaka (the aristocratic clan's code of honor) becomes a space-pirate, first, hijacking a Technotrain, and then using it as a weapon to assault an armored vessel of the Imperial treasury. With the passage of time, the Technp-pope Fratunik the Fourth came to see Dayal of Castka a.k.a Bhargan the Avenger as a personal enemy, and summons his best techncians and mutant generals to help deal with him. The Technokillers manage to ambush Dayal, killing his wife and forcing them to escape in a mini-vessel. The family reaches planet Marmola, in the Philidor System. According to the Bushitaka code Antigrea's body must be buried, but the planet marble surface makes it impossible. When Dayal is about to crash the min-vessel so that the marble can be broken they're suddenly surrounded three thieve geologists, Kouhry, Lahry and Mohry, known as the "Three Aces". They're looking for a precious mineral beneath the marble surface, which is guarded by Gangez, the Millenial Angel Vulture. The thieves plan to use Antigrea's corpse to bait the megabird, so that they can snatch him and the force him to show them the treasure. When Gangez takes the bait the Three Aces start to torture him, leaving him half-dead. However, Daya takes advantage of the situation and starts shooting the thieves and feeding them to Gangez. The megabird, who now has Antigrea in his stomach, is close to death, but he senses the noble vibrations of Dayal's spirit. Having faith in the baron's goodness, Gangez promises to show them Marmola's only valley of fertile earth where they can bury him. Dayal starts burying Gengaz, following the Bushitaka code. The megabird, impressed by the Castakas' generosity, offers his sould to Dayal so that he can live within him, and work as masters and guardians of the planet and its treasure. Dayal agrees, and Gengaz transfers his crest into Dayal's chest. The Castakas will now build their new home over his grave. The Rival Twins The story of The Crest of Castaka is retold in its entirety in The Rival Twins.